Un encuentro inminente
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado]La necesidad de obtener la sexta flama Asmodeo de Lujuria, llevará a nuestros héroes a tomar decisiones importantes. OneShot


**Que tal, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que había hecho hace bastante tiempo atrás pero por tiempo no lo había subido, está de más decir que Code Breaker y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akimine Kamijyo solo espero que disfruten este fic **

**Saludos.**

* * *

Sabía que si quería evitar otro 32 de diciembre debía dominar las siete flamas del purgatorio. La flama de Satán, que representaba la ira, su fuego azul le había costado el sentido del gusto, la flama de Belphegor, la representante de la pereza, su llama negra le costó la protección que Yuuki le regaló, la tercera flama, la llama de Mammón, las llamas duales, la llama azul y caliente y la llama amarilla y fría, que simboliza la avaricia, su cuarta flama Belzebú, la flama acromática, representante de la gula, que fue entregada a Ogami por Heike, la quinta flama Leviatán, el dragón plateado capaz de congelar a sus oponentes, entregado a Ogami por Sakurako Sakurakouji, la cual simboliza la envidia. Solo le faltaban 2, la flama de Asmodeus, lujuria, la tenía Zed el cuarto fundador, pero este se la entregó a Michiru-san solo porque era bonita y la flama de Lucifer, la soberbia, que aún no sabían cómo obtenerla.

Kagerou se mostraba frente a ellos, la máscara del Nyanmaru negro sobre el rostro de la bella chica le otorgaba un aire de misterio que hacía temer a Sakurakouji Sakura de lo peor.

Ogami se encontraba agotado, la superioridad del poder de la chica que también podía usar las flamas del purgatorio, lo tenían al borde perder la vida

-ts maldición esta es la única oportunidad de recuperar la llave de Asmodeo, maldito Zed, si salgo de esta, juro que me las pagará- mientras pensaba como contraatacar o como hacer reaccionar a Mishiru.

-Ogami Cuidado!- gritó Sakura al ver como Kagerou le lanzaba una llamarada de Satán tras otra, el Belphegor de Ogami era cada vez más débil.

La máscara de Kagerou rotó en dirección a Sakurakouji, de una de sus mangas salió un listón que decía:

"_No te entrometas cosa rara, esta es una lucha entre Rei-kun y Kagerou_".

Al leer ese mensaje fue acompañado con una llamarada de Satán que fue en dirección directa a Sakura, Ogami no podía moverse, aunque sabía que la llamarada no le haría nada a la especie rara, no dejó de preocuparse por la chica.

En ese momento Kagerou comenzó a atacar a la especie rara, mientras aparecían listones de sus brazos,

_"No me gusta que estés cerca de Rei-kun, yo debo matarle, es el híbrido y debe morir"_

Sakura no sabe cómo protegerse de los ataques de Kagerou, esta vez le lanza la flama de Leviatán, Sakurakouji Sakura, ve como el cuerpo de Kagerou es rodeado por el dragón plateado, Ogami ataca desesperadamente a Kagerou para atraer su atención pero es inútil, su Belphegor repele los ataques del híbrido, en ese momento Sakura utiliza su poder de Rare kind eliminando el hielo, como lo haría el Belphegor de Ogami, y lanzando lejos a Kagerou, Sakura ha perdido la conciencia de si, quien está atacando es su otro yo, su poder de Rare Kind, un escalofrio recorre la espalda de Ogami al recordar esa vez en el cementerio, donde se enfrentó por segunda vez al terrible poder del Rare kind.

-Sakurakouji-san reacciona, mujer estúpida!- grita Ogami

-Acaso no quieres derrotarla Rei-kun?-girandose lentamente hacia Ogami

Él la mira con cara de asombro, la vez pasada ella no le habló, solo atacaba al azar, esta vez, su presencia y su mirada eran las mismas de aquella vez, pero su voz, no era la voz dulce de Sakurakouji Sakura, quien hablaba era el Rare kind.

Kagerou no podía moverse, el abrumador poder de la especie rara la tenía paralizada, en ese momento, la máscara se cae, Ogami puede ver como Mishiru está aterrada.

Ogami acercándose a Sakura intenta abrazarla para que se detenga, pero ella le esquiva

-Esa vez te abracé y volviste a ser tú Sakurakouji-san

El macabro rostro de la Rare kind sonrió

–Esta vez no funcionará de nuevo Ogami Rei

Ogami comenzó a sentir como su poder iba drenándose, cada vez más, como su vida iba extinguiéndose con cada segundo que la especie rara irradiaba su poder. A su mente vinieron sus propias palabras aquel día en el parque…_"Entonces adelante y dame un beso, si puedes hacer eso cambiaré"…_

-esa vez me dijiste que estabas feliz, de que por fin había sido sincero contigo, que había argumentado con la verdad, es la única forma de hacerte volver…

Se acercó a la especie rara, esta solo sonrió con su mirada fría, fija en Ogami, los otros Codes, aparecieron ocultándose de inmediato y vieron la peligrosa escena, Zed solo miró atentamente como el híbrido interactuaba con la especie rara

-Interesante, así que el Emperador tenía razón, esa chica rara es la clave del poder de Ogami, muy interesante, igual que ese día, el 32 de diciembre…- decía para sí mismo Zed sin prestar atención a quienes le escuchaban

Ogami la tomó por la cintura, sentía como su poder iba disminuyendo cada vez más, en cualquier momento tendría su forma lost. El poder de Sakura no disminuía, la situación era crítica, Ogami con todas sus fuerzas la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó.

El poder de la especie rara desapareció, Ogami cayó al suelo exhausto del esfuerzo, Sakurakouji que se encontraba inamovible, cayó sobre sus piernas y tomó entre sus brazos a un agotado Ogami, de a poco comenzó a volverse invisible.

-Gomena sai Ogami- con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo abrazaba

Ogami sonrió- volviste a ser tu Sakurakouji-san, no hagas que me preocupe de nuevo, Baka-mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Zed se acercó a Mishiru que estaba en un rincón temblando de miedo

-creo que Ogami quería que le dieras algo

Mishiru asintió con la cabeza

-¿quieres que te ayude a entregárselo?

La chica volvió a asentir

Zed metió su mano dentro del pecho de Mishiru y sacó una bolita brillante color rojo intenso, se acercó a Ogami

-ten esta es la flama de Asmodeo, es tuya Ogami-kun.

-Sakura-chan- se detuvo un momento- cuida que Ogami no mal use esa flama que tanto les costó recuperar-guiñándole un ojo

El emperador apareció nuevamente frente a ellos

-ahora Rei te diré como obtener la ultima flama del purgatorio, la flama de Lucifer, pero para ello deberás vencer tu propia soberbia…


End file.
